Ficción
by BeAlright
Summary: Todo inició por un pergamino robado, o ello creyó. Un sucedo que acabó con vidas, al mismo tiempo que creó otras. "Aun que esto se acabó, aún estamos juntos. Sólo así puedo sentirme junto a ti: dentro de esta ficción." / Te invito a leer una historia que te hará cuestionar sobre tu propia realidad. Las cosas nunca fueron como tú pensaste.


**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>«Escribiré una historia perfecta, donde no haya dolor ni sufrimiento.<p>

Pero no es real, tan sólo una historia que he inventado.»

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno no era ni sería el prototipo de chica delicada y sensible. Ella era la mejor nin-médico de su generación, es más, incluso ya casi superaba a su maestra. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y dotado, gracias al entrenamiento ninja, ojos verde jade y extraña pero hermosa cabellera rosa que le rozaba la cintura.<p>

Alcanzaba casi el rango Anbu, por lo que generalmente sus misiones solían ser rango A y S. No era muy social, debido a que casi nunca estaba en su aldea y no tenía la mínima intención de encariñarse con una persona ajena al lugar donde provenía; sus únicos amigos en quienes verdaderamente podían confiar eran pocos: Naruto e Ino, un par de rubios con ojos azules eran sus únicos compañeros de la vida.

Aún así, en contra de sus deseos conoció y quiso a alguien. Suspiró al recordar la primera vez que le conoció.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Aquel día era uno nublado y lluvioso, por lo que no mucha gente saldría de sus hogares. A excepción de ella, claro; ese día le tocaba una misión rango A, sola.<p>

Salió a las primeras horas del día, luego de que el primer rayo de luz saliera. Recogió su hermoso cabello dentro de la capucha de su traje, para evitar que se mojara; calzó sus conocidas botas negras y colocó en su cintura el estuche con el armamento ninja que necesitaba. Revisó todo una vez para ver que estaba en orden y abrió la puerta de la casa donde vivía, encontrándose con un fuerte viento.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Sería más complicado de lo que pensó.

—Debería pensarme el aceptar éstas misiones al saber que lloverá al día siguiente —masculló por lo bajo, cerrando aún más el traje para evitar el viento y el agua.

Su tarea sería llevarle un pergamino con Jutsus secretos de la aldea de la Arena al mismísimo Kazekage: Gaara, amigo de Naruto. El hacerlo le llevaría muchísimos problemas, o ello pensaba, ya que los bandidos siempre estaban por la vuelta acechando a los visitantes. Pero ella no caería.

Finalmente salió de la aldea y saltó con cuidado por los árboles, ya que estaban resbaladizos, revisando cada dos por tres que el pergamino estuviese a salvo. El panorama le resultaba aburrido, no había nada más que árboles y árboles en kilómetros, luego vendría arena y más arena.

Tras hacerlo por varias horas la lluvia finalmente detuvo, mostrando un brillante sol. La chica desechó el protector que traía y continuó su arduo camino, casi llegando a la aldea; para su sorpresa no se había encontrado con nadie desde que salió de la aldea. Y le resultaba extraño.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó uno de los guardias de entrada a la aldea. Ella mostró su identificación que Tsunade personalmente le había hecho, y tras el hombre hablarlo levemente con su compañero, asintió—. Gaara-sama está en su despacho —avisó, ella agradeció y continuó su camino.

Aquella aldea le provocaba demasiada calor, parecía como si el sol estuviera más cerca de ese punto que de cualquier otra aldea. Viró la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando una tienda para comprar una bebida, suspiró al notar que se había olvidado del dinero.

—Inteligente Sakura, inteligente —se había dicho golpeándose imaginariamente la cabeza.

De pronto sintió cómo alguien la tomaba de la cintura y tras darle una vuelta, le quitó el pergamino que traía cuidadosamente. _Era veloz. Demasiado._

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó algo enmudecida, pues le había sorprendido. El chico volteó el rostro y mostró la lengua, alzando el pergamino por los aires—. ¡Bastardo! —exclamó enfadada, dando comienzo a una persecución que ella no veía poder terminar.

Era un chico, de no más de ocho años; cabello negro con una detalles azules que se reflejaban con el sol, un cuerpo pequeño pero veloz. Más que ella.

Corrió por un par de minutos, pero su situación empeoraba debido a la deshidratación y cansancio que traía encima, por lo que se enfadó aún más. ¿_Perdería contra un niño_? Sin ella desearlo se desplomó contra el piso, exhausta; sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Y supo que ahí terminaría su tiempo de ninja. "Perder un pergamino importante contra un niño, vaya" pensó irónica antes de caer completamente dormida.

.

_"Ésto nunca comenzó, aún así creo en este amor_"

.

Entonces despertó en un lugar cerrado, con techo y comida a su lado. "¿Dónde carajos estaba?" fue su pregunta interna que se hizo varias veces, aún así no tenía idea de su paradero. Suspiró y chocó su mano contra su frente, irritada. Seguramente ese pequeño se había salido con la suya.

Luego de levantarse se dirigió a la salida, quería agradecer a las agradables personas que encargaron de cuidarla. Abrió la cortina que separaba el cuarto de quién-sabe-qué y _desagradable _fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba ni cerca de dónde se había desmayado. Estaba segura que ni siquiera estaba en la aldea.

—¿Dónde dia...—no fue capaz de terminar su oración, sintiendo una presencia detrás suyo. Tomó un kunai de la bolsa que traía en la cintura y giró, encontrándose con el mismo niño de hacía horas atrás le había dado un terrible dolor de cabeza—. ¡Tú! —exclamó encaminándose en su dirección.

—¡Yo! —saludó alzando una mano en el aire—, ¡fue divertida la carrera de hace un rato!

A Sakura le saltó una pequeña vena en la frente, mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de una de sus cejas. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, asustándolo en el instante.

—¿Dónde dejaste el pergamino? —preguntó con voz amenazadora, fulminando con la vista al pequeño azabache temeroso. Él rió.

—¡Está a salvo! Tranquila, se lo di al Kazekage. ¡No te pre-o-cu-pes! —dijo feliz, notando como el agarre de su camisa disminuía drásticamente.

Cuando estaba lista para exigir la verdad un ave mensajera llegó a su lado, con un mensaje atado a una de sus patas. Lo abrió y suspiró:

"El pergamino llegó con éxito; dale las gracias a Tsunade por mandármelo.

Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena"

¿Quién era ese chiquillo?

Acarició levemente el puente de su nariz, disminuyendo su ceño fruncido.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó—, ¿quién eres?

—Soy Sasuke, vivía en la aldea de la Hoja pero me mudé al bosque —se presentó sonriendo—. Mi hermano mayor me cuida porque mis padres murieron, ¡somos muy felices! —exclamó brincando alrededor de la chica—. Tengo ocho años, ¡casi nueve! Soy todo un hombre.

Sakura rió.

—Un hombre que le hace pasar malos ratos a las chicas —negó con la cabeza un par de veces, para luego revolver los cabellos del chico con una mano—. Soy Sakura, tengo casi dieciocho años y soy médico de Konoha, además de ninja —se presentó extendiendo su mano, el azabache la apretó satisfecho.

—¡Muy bien, Sakura-chan! ¡Te mostraré mi hogar! —arrastró literalmente a la chica de la mano hacia su casa, mostrándole cada rincón posible de aquel humilde lugar. Se divertió mucho con aquel niño, pero le dijo que debía regresar a su hogar debido a que su misión había terminado; él había entristecido, así que prometió visitarlo cada vez que rondara por esos lugares.

* * *

><p><em>Y así lo hizo...<em>

* * *

><p>En cada misión, por más difícil y exhausta que fuese, ella siempre cumplió con su promesa de ir a visitarlo todos los días. Incluso en los tormentosos y lluviosos, tanto como en los ardientes y soleados, ella siempre fue y él la recibió con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>. . .<em>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>¡Sakura-chan! —llamó uno de los primeros días en que se iban conociendo. Ella fue, con una sonrisa en su rostro y aceptó la pequeña mano que él le ofrecía. La llevó hasta donde estaba un chico poco mayor que ella, descansando en su cama—. ¡Él es mi hermano, Itachi! —presentó sonriendo. El chico asintió débilmente, entonces Sakura pudo notar que él estaba enfermo.

Sonrió tristemente.

—Soy Sakura, un gusto, Itachi-san.

Estrechó su mano con la de él, entonces Sasuke miró receloso la escena.

—¡Aniki, Sakura-chan es mía! —ambos rieron por las cosas que decía el más pequeño, sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto—. ¡Dentro de poco es mi noveno cumpleaños, festéjalo con nosotros Sakura-chan! —sugirió entusiasma, la chica asintió sonriente.

.

"_Nunca digas adiós_"

.

Luego de aquello, un par de días después, festejaron el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Sólo ellos tres.

Sakura llevó un pastel gigantesco que había preparado y decorado con muchas cosas, como al chico le gustaba. Itachi sonrió y con pena tomó una rebanada de aquel delicioso manjar. Había tenido tan solo un regalo, pues en la condición en la que estaba el mayor no le permitía salir y comprarle cosas.

Sin embargo, fueron felices.

Horas después se vio en la obligación de regresar por su camino, ya que ese mismo día había tenido una misión y tenía que regresar a informarles a los demás. Se despidió con una amplia sonrisa, entonces cuando estaba dispuesta a irse escuchó la pequeña voz del niño:

—¡Vuelve otro día, Sakura-chan! —la misma frase que le decía cada vez que iba visitarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Pero un día fuertes dolores de cabeza comenzaron a suceder<em>

_Ella no podía moverse debido a las puntadas que le daban;_

_sin embargo solía recuperarse rápido y pedir más misiones_

* * *

><p>Un día había encontrado a Sasuke trepado a un árbol en busca de una ardilla que, según él, se había separado de su familia y no sabía volver. Luego de un par de minutos de buscar a la ardilla la encontraron junto a su familia, con un par de nueces a su lado.<p>

—¡Sasuke! —le había regañado, pero el más chico sabía reír ante ese tipo de situaciones. Con una mano rascó su cabeza y la chica se renegó para luego suspirar. Nunca podría enojarse con ese niño.

.

"_No te olvidaré"_

_._

Hubo todo un mes en el que no tuvo misiones, por lo que esos momentos fueron paz y prosperidad para la chica. Podía quedarse en el bosque por varios días sin la obligación de tener que volver a su aldea, disfrutado cada momento junto a Sasuke e Itachi-san, quien le caía realmente bien.

En uno de esos días habían decidido hacer una fogata, aunque era verano. Cazaron pescados de un lago por allí cerca y volvieron para hacerlos en el fuego; habían quedado realmente deliciosos, desde hacía mucho tiempo no comía así.

Más entrada la noche durmieron juntos, por insistencia de Sasuke, diciendo que los quería un montón. Apreciaba mucho a Sakura, tanto como si se tratara de su propia hermana. Ella durmió feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Pero los dolores eran continuos, intensos e interminables.<em>

_Sudaba frío por las noches calurosas, sollozaba cuando nadie le estaba viendo y sufría._

_Sufría mucho._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente despertó. Le extrañó el estar en una camilla blanca, pues había dormido en el piso junto a Sasuke, e Itachi estaba en su habitual cama. Observó hacia sus costados esperando encontrarse con la pequeña cabeza del chico, pero veía blanco. Un blanco puro y enloquecedor.<p>

¿_Dónde estaba_?

Quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, no tenían intenciones de moverse y su cabeza volvió a sentir una fuerte punzada. Gritó. Pero ya no sufría.

—¿Sakura? —escucharon que llamaron a un lado suyo, de reojo notó una cabellera rubia. Naruto—. ¡Sakura! ¡Ino, Tsunade! ¡Sakura despertó!

¿_Despertó?_

Pisadas, gritos, emoción, lágrimas. En cuestión de segundos sintió unos fuertes brazos apresándola hasta dejarla sin oxígeno.

—¡Gracias a Dios despertaste! —exclamó Ino secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Estaba confundida. ¿De qué hablaban? Simplemente acababa de despertar de un sueño, junto a Sasuke.

—¿De qué hablan?

Miradas de pena, palabras mudas. Nadie podía hablar.

—Tu vida se pausó el día en el cual te envié con el pergamino hacia el Kazekage. ¿Recuerdas? —ella asintió—, en ese mismo momento un ninja renegado apareció y tras quitarte el pergamino intentó asesinarte, pero un pequeño niño apareció y logró salvarte, por lo menos hasta que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que estuviese pasando; el nombre del niño era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

_¿Sasuke?_

Pero si fue Sasuke quien le había quitado el pergamino...

—Según dijeron apareció otro chico idéntico a Sasuke quien intentó detener la pelea, pero el ninja renegado le inyectó un veneno letal...

_El chico idéntico a Sasuke... era Itachi._

—¿¡Qué pasó con ellos!?

Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada y lagrimas nublaban su vista.

—Gracias al pequeño tú sólo entraste en coma, pero ellos... —Naruto observó el piso, dejando que Tsunade continuara su oración— ellos murieron.

Un furioso latido se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Dos años y medio...

.

_Imposible..._

_._

Había hablado con Sasuke e Itachi el día anterior, y el anterior a ese, ¡incluso el anterior de ambos! Llevaba meses viviendo con ellos...

—Estuviste soñando todo este tiempo, Sakura.

Entonces se derrumbó.

Ella los había conocido. Los había amado. Les cuidó, ayudó, protegió. ¿_Incluso los asesinó_? Por su culpa ambos habían fallecido.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura ese día tuvo un colapso nervioso. Y volvió a estar en coma, en este caso era coma vegetal.<p>

"_Quizás sería lo mejor para ella_" Hasta que estuviese lista para enfrentar la realidad. Pero no quería. Odiaba la realidad.

.

"De nuevo empezó"

.

—¡_Sakura-chan! —volteó, y justo allí estaba él: con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, alzando una mano en el aire de forma de saludo. A su lado, se encontraba Itachi apenas de pie, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

_Alzó una mano y corrió en dirección suya, para finalmente estrechar su cuerpo con el pequeño de Sasuke. Itachi miró desde lejos, temeroso. Sakura sonrió y abrazó delicadamente el cuerpo de aquel hombre._

_—¡Hmp! ¡Aniki! ¡Sakura-chan es mía!_

_Ambos rieron por la reacción del chico, pues ahora hacía un pequeño berrinche. Con una mano Sakura revolvió sus cabellos y Sasuke rió, divertido. _

* * *

><p>«Aun que esto se acabó, aún estamos juntos. Sólo así puedo sentirme junto a ti: dentro de esta ficción.»<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gracias por leer


End file.
